1. Technical Field
This device relates to truck tonneau covers that use a lightweight perimeter frames around the truck bed over which is stretched a canvas cloth material. Support bows are used to raise and support the canvas cover between the frame supports transversely across the bed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different structural configurations to support and extend the cloth tonneau cover over the truck bed, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,419,677, and 4,792,178.
Other examples of adjustable bow supports found in related areas are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,565,746 and 3,894,766.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,617 a pick-up truck tonneau cover can be seen wherein a cover is stored within a housing positioned at the forward end of the truck bed. Cross bows are disclosed extending transversely over the bed and are held in place within registration slots formed in the side rails secured to the side walls of the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,178 is directed towards a tonneau cover assembly in which the cover is dispensed from a storage roll and is guided within opposing guide tracks positioned on the side walls of the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,746 shows a support frame for a truck body cover that defines a frame work over which a water-proof tarpaulin is secured. Multiple tubular bows are formed from two part construction using a center crown part to join same together at their apex. The ends of the respective tubular bows are telescopically adjustable within registering openings in the crown part through aligned apertures and placement pins positioned therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,766 is drawn towards a cargo carrying vehicle which shows a two-part structure for flat bed trucks with a telescopically length adjustable bow assembly extending therebetween. The bow ends use right angularly extending pins movable in a longitudinal slot and registerable in spaced notches within the slots for extension adjustment.